


My Friends.

by Octogator



Series: I'm Fine. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ratings may change from one shot to one shot., Silly, everyone is a dirty shipper, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octogator/pseuds/Octogator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and other little short fics that go along with 'I'm Fine.' But don't really fit in the story itself. Told from the perspective of your family and friends and in no real order.</p>
<p>Some will be happy, some will be sad. Some will be serious but most will be silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly and its trash. But I wrote it anyway.
> 
> This starts between chapter 3 and 4 and ends around chapter 15 of 'I'm Fine.'
> 
> As always, edited by the amazing [Maybeapples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeapples/pseuds/maybeapples)  
> I have a tumblr... [Octogator was taken so It's Allipuss.](http://allipuss.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

 

It starts as a simple question.

***Do you think your sibling and Sans are going to start dating?*** Frisk stops coloring to sign to Trent and Ash.

“Date? They’ve never dated before,” Ash pouts, barely looking up from their own picture.

“Maybe, I mean I’ve never seen them as happy as I’ve seen them around Mr. Sans,” Trent hums, putting down their own crayons as they ponder.

It’s the first day of winter break, and Trent and Ash are spending the day with Frisk while their sibling makes Christmas cookies.

***Sans likes them! Sans wants them to be happy, he smiles a lot around them.***

“But Sans is always smiling!” Ash finally puts down their own crayons to join in the conversation.

Frisk shakes their head and holds up their hands.

***REALLY smiling. He has a pretend smile and a real smile.***

“Oh, sib has one of those…” Trent mumbles. “But… Since you guys and the Skeleton brothers moved in they’ve been smiling for real a lot more!” they grin.

“I bet they’ll end up getting together eventually,” Trent adds with a shrug.

***I wonder if they will kiss under the mistletoe,*** Frisk signs with a quiet giggle.

“Ew, gross. Kissing is gross.” Ash sticks out their tongue before returning to coloring.

\---

In a way, Papyrus knows all along, with the way his brother lights up whenever you laugh silently at one of his puns. Or the true smile that breaks across Sans’ face whenever you sign out some dastardly pun of your own.

He sees the way you wait excitedly for him to get it.

Papyrus knows from day one that you will be very dear friends with his brother. Of course you will also be good friends with Papyrus himself, but really, how can you resist the urge to be friends with such a great skeleton!

But it doesn’t take Papyrus long to catch those soft worried looks his brother gives you. Papyrus is no fool, he knows you are hurting, he knows where your broken ribs came from. But they can’t help you until you are ready to help yourself. You have to take the first steps and then they’d be able to catch you, help you.

He is so happy to see Sans reach out to you, and you reach in return. Papyrus worries so much for his brother. But you pull out a side of Sans Papyrus hasn’t seen in a long time, a softer, more genuine side.

It makes Papyrus happy and hopeful; he knows it really is only a matter of time before the two of you see it for yourselves.

But he does wish you would hurry it along.

\---

So much happens leading up to the Christmas party. You live with the brothers now, Trent and Ash have to be smuggled out to visit, and everyone knows it’s a matter of time. They can see it, they can feel it in the way your soul flares up whenever he is near you.

In the way that Sans’ soul does the same.

Everyone knows. Well, not Asgore, as you have not yet met him. But when you bend down to brush a chaste kiss to Sans’ cheekbone, well, then even Asgore knows.

Alphys has photographic evidence, and a new ship. Surprisingly, however, it’s Papyrus that starts the group text.

The Great Papyrus:

_* Friends, I do not understand what is taking my brother so long to admit his feelings for the human!_

Alphys =^w^=:

_*These things take time Papyrus. Human relationships are a bit different than monster ones too._

UNDYNE:

_*Nah babe, we just need to shove the nerds together until they get it!_

Lady Toriel:

_*They will realize it in time, Undyne. They are both shy, forcing them will not have the desired effect._

Trent&Ash:

_*I bet Sib and Mr. Sans will be a couple by New Year's eve._

UNDYNE:

_*I’LL TAKE THAT BET TWERP! New Year’s Day or Aunty Undyne is going to knock some heads together!_

Lady Toriel:

_*Oh dear, who included the children in this?_

Frisk:

_*Papyrus, will you be bookkeeper? You have the best eyes on both of them and you know Sans the best! I bet they become a couple ON New Year's Eve._

The Great Papyrus:

_*I WOULD BE HONORED TINY HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO MY BEST TO ENSURE THAT ALL REMAINS FAIR._

Lady Toriel:

_*Very well. Perhaps mid-January?_

Alphys =^w^=:

_*Valentine's day would be really romantic._

UNDYNE:

_*What's that babe?_

Alphys =^w^=:

_*A human holiday to celebrate love and couples._

UNDYNE:

_*Is that so. Does sound pretty romantic. heh._

Sexy Rectangle:

_*Sign me up for Christmas Day Darling~ The way those two look at each other I can’t see them waiting a single day longer!_

UNDYNE:

_*What are we betting anyway?_

\---

After that, there are a few close calls. Like the night you fall asleep cuddling with Sans, and a few times where Papyrus mentally kicks himself for interrupting because Sans and yourself are mere inches from kissing.

Needless to say, Papyrus is getting tired of waiting. He wants you both to be happy. So he drops a few not-so-subtle hints, a few well-placed looks and comments. Finally, on New Year’s Eve, he does a bit of research. Apparently, kissing is involved in welcoming the new year.

It might just work.

He just has to convince the pair of you to go out on a ‘friendship’ date first.

The fact that it might distract his overprotective brother from stalking Papyrus on his own date is a bonus.

\---

It worked.

IT WORKED!

Papyrus was too drunk on life and smooches the night before to notice the larger than normal sized lump on the couch, but this morning, he notices.

It’s all he can do not to practically jump for joy, not to squeal and pull the pair of you into a hug. It would be rude to wake you. Well, wake Sans, you were awake and lazing against his brother for a few moments before you notice the other skeleton in the hall.

Papyrus snaps a quick picture, to your horror and his glee, before signing a few quick words. Papyrus doesn’t want to wake his brother just yet, not when he looks so peaceful holding you. Besides, he has a group text to send this picture to.

\---

UNDYNE:

_*FINALLY! THIS MEANS I WON NERDS!_

The Great Papyrus:

_*Well Undyne, I am not sure if they are truly together, and if they are I’m unsure if it happened before or after midnight._

Trent&Ash:

_*So me and Frisk could have won!_

Frisk:

_*Yeah!_

UNDYNE:

_*What are you talking about Paps? DID YOU NOT LOOK AT THAT PICTURE?! TOTALLY A COUPLE. Nah punks you kiss AFTER midnight. I totally won!_

Trent&Ash:

_*Ash says kissing is gross. How do skeletons even kiss?_

Sexy Rectangle:

_*Very well, at least from my personal experience darling~_

Papyrus:

_*Nyeh heh heh._

Lady Toriel:

_*There are children in this text chain, you two!_

Alphys =^-^=:

_*Look how cute they are!_

UNDYNE:

_*I KNOW BABE! I TOTALLY WON!_

Trent&Ash:

_*Nuh Uh._

Frisk:

_*Papyrus has to ask._

UNDYNE:

_*YEAH PAPS! Prove to these little punks I won!_

The Great Papyrus:

_*I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM EXCELLENT AT GATHERING INFORMATION! I WILL SOLVE THE PUZZLE OF WHO WON OVER BREAKFAST. NYEH HEH HEH._


End file.
